Flowers
by Writerdragon
Summary: He loved to see her. When he first saw her, she was interesting—she had spunk, spirit, and something most women didn't have. Grimsley/Hilda.


**Trying out a new couple.**

* * *

><p><em>Flowers<em>

"_Roses are red, violets are blue; my love is endless for you."_

* * *

><p>She was a little corny, he had to admit (he did not care too much for that), but he rather liked for her—dare he say love her. She came to challenge him to get stronger to fight Alder—she regularly came to the Elite Four to practice to challenge Alder, so that she could become Champion. Before she would challenge the Elite Four, she would prep her Pokemon, talking to them gently and gave them words of encouragement. Even though he knew that she would win, in reality, she was preparing them for Alder. He would watch her; fondly stroke his Liepard on the head, smirking at her, albeit it was a kind smirk (if there was such a thing).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Slender fingers touched hers. Hands interlocked, breathes short and fast. Noses were centimeters apart, and the atmosphere in the room had changed to become very hot very quickly. There was that gentle smirk that danced along his slender lips as he looked down at her hungrily. She was as red as a tomato, and she swallowed sharply as she looked up at him.<em>

"_You're a little corny," he said, one of his hands breaking from hers to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, "you know that?"_

_She blushed even more, if that was even possible, and her lips turned up. "Well, excuse me," Hilda muttered, turning to look away from him. "I rather liked it."_

* * *

><p>Roses were her favorite, he soon realized. When he saw her again, she had a rose tucked behind her ear. He smiled at her. It was endearing how innocent she could act, but still be a strong person that could take on anyone with little to no fear. A ghost of a smile formed on his pale lips as he looked her over, mostly eyeing the flower tucked behind her ear. He loved to see her. When he first saw her, she was interesting—she had spunk, spirit, and something most women didn't have.<p>

"Hello, Hilda," he greeted with a sultry voice. "Nice to see you again."

She smiled sheepishly at him, and reached up, sweetly playing with a long lock of brown hair. "It's nice to see you again too," Hilda stated, tucking her foot behind her other foot.

Grimsley looked up at her, smiling still. "You like roses?" he asked, fingering at the flower in the air from a distance.

Hilda blinked, and then reached up, touching the rose tucked in between her hair and ear. "Oh, yeah," she said with a small grin that danced along her lips. "I like all flowers, but roses are my favorite. My friend gave it to me."

"Oh, it looks good with you," Grimsley said with a smooth voice. "You look pretty."

She blushed. "Thank you," Hilda stated, her hands behind her back. She then smirked, reaching for one of her Pokéballs. "Ready to fight?"

He smirked from ear to ear.

"Sounds great, my dear."

* * *

><p><em>His fingers ran along her jaw line, causing her to shiver.<em>

"_I still love you," he whispered, his other hand pulling her close to him._

_Hilda twitched, the room becoming hot, just like the two bodies that were contained in that room. The other body held her close, and his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and nipped at the sensitive skin._

"_Don't change," he breathed against her ear, causing her to twitch. "You're fine the way you are."_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing with this girl?"<p>

Grimsley looked up from over his cup's rim, staring at the dark-skinned male that was resting his hands on the table the other male, and he was leaning over towards the black-haired man.

"What do you mean?" Grimsley asked, unsure of what he really meant.

"Don't shit with me," Marshal stated, his hand lifting up to wave her hand down. "What are you doing with this girl Hilda?"

"Nothing," Grimsley answered, reaching over to a small platter with cheese and crackers.

Marshal grabbed the platter with his fingertips, and pulled it away from Grimsley's reach. The scarf-wearing male frowned, staring up at the fighting expert.

"Don't mess with me, Marshal, I'm not in the mood," Grimsley stated, placing his cup on the table and leaned forward, trying to grab the small platter. "I want something to eat."

The strong, muscular man lifted up the plate, and stared firmly down at the slender male. "Are you going to break this one's heart too?" he asked in a thunderous tone.

Grimsley blinked as he then sighed deeply, retracting his hand to put it back onto his lap. "I'm not going to hurt her," he said calmly. "I'm just going to ask her out for a cup of tea. I want to know more about her."

"What makes her so different from the other women you seduced?" Marshal asked, bringing down the plate, and started to pick off the butter crackers and Bree cheese.

Being a womanizer was now coming back to biting Grimsley in the ass. The scarf-bearing man arched an eyebrow to the man that could probably kill him in a single punch—so he had to be nice, and he bit his lower lip to keep himself silent so that he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"I rather like her, that's why," he finally stated.

"Well, you 'like' a lot of women."

"She's different."

"Oh, silicon-filled, empty-headed women not enough for you?"

"They get boring after a while," Grimsley grumbled, reaching over to grab his liquid-filled cup.

"Well, because they've got no real personality to them," Marshal stated, lowering the plate to Grimsley. "Told you that you would."

"Yes, yes, the almighty Marshal was right," Grimsley stated, rolling his eyes, and he reached for a cracker.

"So, are you going to get her something?"

"Roses. She likes roses."

"Don't hurt this one. I rather like her. She's a keeper if you decide to go with her."

"I told you I won't, and I've made my decision."

* * *

><p><em>Two bodies were holding each other tightly in the low light of the streetlamps. The clouds above were darkened, and it was threatening to rain. Grimsley pulled back, and he looked down at her, staring down at her gently. His hands reached up, cupping her face as if it were made of glass. They've been dating for some time now, and it had been the best days of his life. The man then blinked, staring up to look to the sky as she held him close.<em>

"_It's going to rain," he breathed._

"_So," Hilda breathed, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_You don't care?"_

"_No. I always wanted to kiss in the rain."_

_He eyed her, and then grinned. "I like you, Hilda," Grimsley stated, holding her face in his hands._

_She looked up at him, her eyes soft and she had a tender smile on her lips. "I like you too, Grimsley," she whispered, pulling him closer to her body. Her hands reached up, tugging gently at his yellow scarf playfully._

_Grimsley stared at her tenderly, and he slowly moved in, his pale lips pressed to hers. She trembled against him, and she pushed her lips against his more. The clouds clashed and lit up in electric yellow and pure white. It then began to rain—the cool water droplets fell with little thumps against anything that it hit, including Grimsley and Hilda. They hung there before slowly pulling back, and then looked at each other before laughing out loud at their disheveled and wetted bodies before kissing him again._


End file.
